


Reunited

by VulpesVulpes



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes/pseuds/VulpesVulpes
Summary: After being separated and weakened during a fight, Eddie Brock's symbiote is alone.Until a familiar face steps in to lend a hand.





	Reunited

The symbiote oozed slowly along the concrete, hiding behind dumpsters and discarded trash as it tried to collect itself.

Images flashed through its synapses, a fight, flames then… separation.

It happened before it even realised and all at once Eddie was being whisked away in an ambulance, while the symbiote was left, cold and weak on the ground. Trying to catch up was useless, it was in no fit state to give chase and the awful noise coming from the ambulance sent hideous vibrations down its tendrils, relentlessly pushing them back into its mass.

No matter what, it would find its way back to its beloved Eddie, but right now that task seemed far beyond what it was capable of.

A soft landing of feet further up inside the alleyway gave new hope, an opportunity to recover, it lay in wait as the figure stepped closer and crouched down beside it.

Peter reached out to the deep black oil slick on the ground. Instinctively at the presence of a body it leaned up to meet him, then recoiled away at the recognition of who he was.

“Hey… I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The blob twitched a little, still hesitant but desperate for a connection to sustain it.

“You can trust me. I promise.”

Despite the fear, the wariness, the symbiote knew there was not much of a choice. No other options were willingly presenting themselves at that moment, so against its better judgment, it stretched up to take a firm hold on Spiderman’s hand once again. It flowed into him in a viscerally memorable way, so familiar that it took his breath away, coating him in black and it felt so good. Natural. A state that he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten.

“Hi.” Peter whispered when he had recovered from the shock.

**Hello.**

“It’s… been a while.”

**A very long time.**

“Listen, I’m sorry for what happened… last time. I was young and afraid, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t even know you could be hurt.”

**Enough. We are over it.**

“That’s good then.” Peter said, but he was still nervous, bubbling with an anxiety he couldn’t be sure was entirely his.

**Eddie. Need Eddie.**

“Right, of course.” With a flick of his wrist they were up in the air, soaring amongst the buildings towards the hospital Peter knew Eddie would be at by now. “So… how’s it going?”

It was ridiculous to feel so awkward, but the truth was Peter was embarrassed by the way he had behaved all those years ago. Sure, he was a frightened kid, but that was no excuse for the disgust, the xenophobia. He’d always thought he was better than that but apparently he was not.

**Stop. Both the small talk and the thoughts. We have already said we are over it. We have moved on to better things. Better hosts.**

“Ouch, dude.” He joked.

**The truth.**

“Still, being on Earth clearly hasn’t taught you any social graces.”

**We state facts, Spider.**

“I’m kidding. I’m glad you have him, you deserve someone who appreciates what you can give them. Just sorry that wasn’t me.” Spidey felt a strange emotion bubble up inside him, a confusing mix of longing, worry, and desperate unconditional love. Somehow he knew these feelings weren’t his own.

**He is everything.**

“I can tell.” Peter slowed his swinging to a halt and landed on the roof of a nearby building. “You really love him, don’t you?”

**We are one. Together we are all that matters. We need him.**

“I never imagined that you and he… That this could come from all that happened back then. I’m happy it did.” One of his hands raised up to catch the moonlight on his new black suit, remembering how beautiful it looked. One small tendril reached out to wind its way around Spidey’s hand, a gesture reminiscent of a handshake, a confirmation of their truce.

“You should keep making each other happy.”

**We do. We are.**

“How long have you…?”

**We have had many hosts, none compare to Eddie. Eddie is the one we were made to be with. We knew immediately.**

“And him?”

**He is a little less perceptive.**

Peter chuckled, appreciating this side of Venom, thoughtful and frank. Nothing like the slobbering maniac he’d come to know. It was strange to imagine the pair of them behind closed doors, without the murderous agenda, simply being together like every other couple.

**You were our first taste of heartbreak. He was our first taste of acceptance, of… love.**

“I didn’t mean to… do that to you.”

**Things happen. Life goes on.**

“You’re different than I expected, you know. You never talked to me back then.”

**We were not yet sure of ourselves. It never crossed our mind to speak to you. It took a while before we were comfortable enough to talk to Eddie**.

“Yeah?” Spidey threw himself off the building, once again swinging them through the night air, almost disappointed that they were in sight of the hospital. This conversation was far too interesting for him to rush through.

**He always knew we were sentient, that we had thoughts and feelings, but verbalizing them was hard in the beginning.**

“What was his reaction when you spoke to him? Was he surprised?”

**Relief. Mostly. Knowing that we were there.**

“It must be nice for him, never being alone.”

**We are never alone when we are together. It is the only way to be. It’s bad to be alone.**

“I can understand that.” When your whole existence revolves around symbiosis it was easy to see how the alien could hate being solitary.

**We regret the years of bad blood between us. You are not so bad, Spider.**

Peter landed on the roof of the hospital and crawled down the wall, allowing the symbiote’s bond to Eddie guide him to the correct location, eventually finding a window through which Spidey could see a dejected looking Eddie Brock, hidden from the rest of the room by a curtain. His head whipped up when he saw movement outside, but as Spiderman slid the pane upwards his expression immediately turned to mild distaste, too tired to put up a fight.

“What do you want?” Eddie grunted at the silhouette in the window.

“I have something of yours.” Spidey said, climbing inside.

“Yeah? What’s that then?”

“Something I suspect you’re missing a lot.” Peter stuck his hand out towards Eddie and the confusion lifted from his expression, replaced by a nervous sort of hope. He reached out to shake Spiderman’s hand, immediately black liquid began to bubble out from the other man’s arm, rushing down towards Eddie’s waiting skin. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of reunification, of Venom filling his veins, rushing around inside his muscles, excited to be home.

They were whole at last, they were one again; the way they were meant to be.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Eddie mumbled, clinging to the tendrils that had wound their way tightly around his hands and arms. He blinked away the tears that were forming, knowing that Spiderman was still in the room.

Venom formed in front of Eddie’s face, nudging his cheek slightly with a shiny black forehead.

**“The insect helped. Knew where to bring me.”**

“Uh, spiders are arachnids actually, not… never mind.” Peter gave up, backing up towards the window. “Later, guys.”

“Hey.” Eddie growled, looking up to his retreating figure. “Thanks.”


End file.
